<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me to te hell [Corea del Norte] by ToxicFatAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457113">Take me to te hell [Corea del Norte]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss'>ToxicFatAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic), Geography - Fandom, Greography (Anthropomorphic), humans - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#countryhumans - Freeform, Multi, countryhumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No es todo lo que parece, no debes tratar mal a quienes tienen rumores de ello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norcorea, ese nombré hacía dar una sensación de amargura y mal en otros países; comunismo, bombas, misiles, muerte, opresión, entre otros conceptos negativos de la pequeña nación incluso su hermano ha llegado a querer cortar total contacto con su hermano el cual ya no consideraba como tal por muchos temas, el norcoreano no sabe esto y habla con su hermano, a veces.</p><p>Incluso China mantiene su contacto al mínimo; se veía que únicamente lo quería para mantener a Sur y a Estados Unidos fuera de su alcance y los hijos del soviético, los cuales se crio con ellos por decirlo de alguna forma, fingen no conocerlo.</p><p>En fin, Norcorea era uno más, uno que quisiera que desaparezca o al menos fuera anexado por alguna nación grande como China u otras, no importaba que le pasara, lo importante era que muriese.<br/>
Hoy, un día tranquilo de otoño por la mañana el pequeño norcoreano dibujaba en sus cuadernos en una esquina de su cuarto hecho ruinas miserables y con una vista algo deprimente a un lado de la gran casa, apenas se alcanzaban a ver trozos de cielo y una plantas que crecían al rededor de estas grietas.</p><p>── Hace... f-frío... ── susurró el menor tomando una manta algo alejada para intentar calentarse, su cuerpo delgado a un extremo tiembla por las temperaturas bajas, se asoma  a ver por las grietas más grandes, casi todo de un color naranja, su ojo se iluminó por lo hermoso que se veía.</p><p>Pronto se alejó con sus cosas para bajar y ver que podría hacer; en un cuarto escuchó  sobre una reunión con todas las naciones, sonríe levemente emocionado, quería ir a ver a China y su hermano mayor. Dio leves saltitos de felicidad.</p><p>── ve... veré a sur.</p><p>Sonríe queriendo preparar sus cosas para la reunión, la idea de que su hermano lo abrazara le daba felicidad, o siquiera ver  a los hijos del comunista los cuales se criaron con él. Su jefe le avisó minutos después, se sentía realmente feliz  de que lo convocaran.</p><p>[I]</p><p>Corea del Norte con un abrigo, bufanda, guantes y botas veía la ventana del avión, las nubes hermosas y es cielo azul le encantaban, era una de las pocas veces que salía y eso le encantaba, pronto se veía el suelo, el menor da pequeños saltitos.</p><p>── ya llegamos, ya llegamos.</p><p>Menciona emocionado bajando de su asiento, al salir de  aquel avión semi privado; al frente de él se veía un gran edificio, Norte sonrió caminando con unos papeles y un pequeño morral para  sus cuadernos, al entrar a aquel edificio y entrar a una de las muchas salas vio a muchos países serios que lo vieron por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>Lo veían mal, pequeños susurros de odio fueron esparciendo mientras el menor fue a su asiento entre China y Surcorea, ambos lo ignoraron a pesar del leve saludo del norcoreano. ONU llegó a los pocos minutos, viendo al norcoreano con  indiferencia.</p><p>── que empiece la reunión.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Norcorea da vistazo a su libro de recuerdos felices</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La reunión fue realmente regular para el pequeño norcoreano el cual dibuja débilmente en uno de sus cuadernos, uno de estos etiquetados con "momentos felices" donde dibujaba que todos estaban felices y no con caras tan serias o con esa mirada ácida hacia él.</p><p>Una pequeña alarma sonó dando a indicar que es una hora de descanso; el menor se emocionó bastante y vio al chino el cual parecía ignorarlo e ir directamente con el ruso, intentó visualizar a su hermano pero ya se fue.</p><p>── otra vez solo... ── suspira tomando su bolso e ir a sentarse en una mesa apartada porque ya todas estaban ocupadas, ni siquiera con los eslavos se sentarán con él.</p><p>Bajó la mirada sacando el cuaderno de momentos felices y abriéndolo en una página en blanco, comenzó a dibujarse a él mismo sentado en una mesa con su hermano, China y los eslavos, hablando y comiendo dulces. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de él, ahora tendría un momento feliz totalmente falso en su memoria.</p><p>── ahora todos estamos juntos ── dice en un susurro, sonríe observando su dibujo con orgullo, al menos un leve sentimiento te emoción y calidez lo conforta de estar completamente solo.</p><p>Vio su comida a su lado, un vaso de agua casi a la mitad, debía mantenerse en forma porque si no China no le enviaría ayudas; además de que quería ser como esos modelos que vio en una de las revistas de su hermano mayor cuando éste estuvo de visita.</p><p>En cuestión de minutos sonó un pequeño timbre al estilo de una secundaria, debían entrar nuevamente allí.</p><p>Norte recogió sus cosas y fue al paso de los demás, sonrió al ver al chino y lo tomó de su manga para guiarse, al asiático mayor no le gustó esto y lo apartó bruscamente.</p><p>── No me toques Norte...</p><p>Dijo en un leve susurro, el menor se sintió algo mal pues tal vez China esté muy estresado por su trabajo, negó para quitar pensamientos negativos y siguió con su camino hasta llegar a su asiento para ponerse a dibujar en su libro de recuerdos felices.</p><p>Él y China, tomados de la mano, felices.</p><p>── Tal vez... sólo está mal, después actuará como si no pasara nada ── sonrié convenciéndose de ese pensamiento.</p><p>[I]</p><p>Algo lejos Sur y China hablaban en susurro, mientras en norcoreano iba al baño.</p><p>── ¿en serio tengo que reunirme con él después? China, sabes que no lo quiero cerca.</p><p>El mayor comprensivo suspiró y asintió.</p><p>── Mira, sólo es una reunión más que durará poco tiempo, sus jefes hablaran y lo puedes evitar a toda costa ¿de acuerdo? ── el surcoreano con brazos cruzados suspiró y asintió, no quería que "esa cosa" se acercase a él ── bien, ahora solo ignóralo y después se reúnen.</p><p>Ve que el menor vuelve, éste lo saluda a ambos pero lo ignoran completamente, se encoge de hombros ¿estaban enojados con él? Esperaba que no, son al menos las únicas personas que se acercaban a él.</p><p>ONU regresó dando una mirada de desconfianza al norcoreano, mientras este se concentraba en pintar de rosa su vida con dibujos falsos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surcorea invitó a norcorea a una reunión formal de mala gana en donde los jefes de ambos hablarán mientras ellos se distraen o raramente podrían aportar algo en ella, obviamente el pequeño norcoreano se emocionó al saber que podría estar con su única familia sea de la manera que sea, con una sonrisa le preguntó tomándolo de la mano si podrían ir ya,  Surcorea se soltó con molestia y viéndolo mal a lo que el pequeño como un niño encoge los hombros.</p><p>── Lo siento... ── susurró el norcoreano bajando la mirada, Sur suspiró viéndose irritado por la presencia de "la Corea comunista", el apodo que casi todos en la sala le pusieron a espaldas; cosa que fue divertida porque hasta China se rio.</p><p>── en una hora tienes que estar allí ── con esas simples pero duras palabras se alejó del norcoreano, aliviado que no tenga que lidiar o siquiera hablar más de la cuenta con él; en la reunión solo tendría que ignorarlo fingiendo que estaba leyendo algo importante, ayudando a su jefe o hacer demás cosas, no sería difícil.</p><p>Norte tomó sus cosas para salir e ir a la reunión con su hermano, no sería mucho tiempo ir de un lado para otro a decir verdad, el menor antes abrió su libro de momentos felices con una sonrisa, con un plumón rosa se dibujó a él y a su hermano en la reunión felices y jugando a algo, como deseaba.</p><p>Ya con aquella ilustración terminada marcando otro momento totalmente falso cerró el libro para irse y prepararse.</p><p>[I]</p><p>Ambos hermanos Corea estaban sentados frente a frente uno del otro mientras sus jefes hablaban a su lado izquierdo, Norte estaba feliz mientras movía sus pies y dibujaba algo en su libro normal mientras que sur solo escribía por texto a Japón y China para planear una especie de salida para los tres.</p><p>── ¿en serio otra arma nuclear? ── le preguntó el jefe de Surcorea al dictador norcoreano, ah, echarle la culpa de sus acciones a una nación completamente inocente que no sabía que clase de cosas se hacían en sus mismas tierras así cuando ya quisieran tomar acciones, el lider saldría casi completamente libre y Norte enfrentaría todo.</p><p>── Es petición de él, no es mi culpa.</p><p>Se apuntó al tranquilo norcoreano dibujando, Sur escuchó esto y susurró con pleno fastidio: ─ eso lo sabe todo el mundo ─.</p><p>Tras unos minutos de hablar sobre el tema dejaron aquello de lado para pasar a otro tema como la unificación de ambas Coreas, Norte quería jugar o hacer cualquier actividad con su hermano, al mismo tiempo, Sur lo ignora y se concentra más en sus propias cosas como escribirle a China y ver sus malditas FanCam.</p><p>Norte sonríe incómodamente encogiendo sus cosas, la reunión ha acabado, se acerca tímidamente a su hermano para tomarle de la manga:</p><p>── ¿por qué no hacemos una actividad juntos...? Como jugar...</p><p>De nuevo esta molesta situación, por esto a Sur no le gusta estar en las reuniones junto a su hermano; pronto tendrían una fiesta.</p><p>── Porque no, no tengo tiempo, mejor vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.</p><p>El menor, desanimado asiente y con la cabeza baja se va de aquella residencia, Sur al fin tendría tiempo y la noche libre para hacer una fiesta con los asiáticos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varias risas y música se escuchaban  en una casa grande cerca de las dos de la madrugada, en ella estaban los asiáticos invitados a una gran fiesta, en ella se realizaba un juego de verdad o reto, los típicos juegos tontos de fiestas entre adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. El surcoreano con una copa de ponche en su mano gira la botella, los demás estaban ansiosos de a quien le tocaba a quien.</p><p>La punta de la botella apuntó a Indonesia; y la base al surcoreano, Sur sonrió dejando la copa de ponche a un lado y juntó sus manos torpemente pues estaba  algo ebrio, al igual que todos los demás, miró al indonesio con una sonrisa malvada.</p><p>── Indonesia... ¿verdad o reto? ── preguntó mientras el contrario bebía más ponche, era un pequeño momento de tensión.</p><p>── He... ¿por quien me crees? Es-Escojo reto.</p><p>Pobre tonto; Sur estaba pensando en qué y en su ebriedad sonrió.</p><p>── te... te reto ser no-novio de la co-corea comunista por... eh...── pensó un poco tomando algo de su ponche ── un mes y medio.</p><p>El indonesio al  procesar las palabras del surcoreano rió fuertemente al igual que los otros ¿sólo eso? Sería muy fácil hacerlo</p><p>── ¡Ha, demonios Sur! Esto es verdad o reto, no verdad o castigo eterno ── se burló, apoyado por el filipino y  el malayo, el trío divertido de Asia ── Pero... ¡hecho! Aunque... qui-quiero una recompensa.</p><p>── Hecho... Te daré dinero.</p><p>──Hecho ── sonríe tomando algo de ponche, iniciaba en la próxima reunión, sería bastante divertido y de paso molestar al menor y... jugar algo con él, hace mucho no tenía "parejas".</p><p>[...]</p><p>Otra reunión se presentaba en donde el norcoreano estaba sentado dibujando con una leve sonrisa; el chino no le prestaba atención mientras Sur le dio una señal al Indonesio para que se acerque. Indonesia asintió y se acercó al menor cuando anunciaron el tiempo de descanso, cuando el indonesio le tocó el hombro a Corea del Norte tuvo cara de asco y enojo.</p><p>── Oye... Norte... ── dijo cuando no había nadie en la sala más que ellos, el menor se sobresaltó porque alguien lo llamase que no se ONU o China, al ver  quien era se sonrojó levemente. </p><p>Hace tiempo el menor sentía algo por el indonesio, no comprendía que era pero se sentía bien para él; un calor en su pecho y en sus mejillas que se ponían de color  rojo pálido, no importase cuando, siempre que lo veía tenía esa atracción.</p><p>── ¿pa... pasa algo...? ── habló tembloroso mirándolo fijamente, su corazón iba a estallar, Indonesia suspiró al ver al menor, al menos así sería más divertido; Norte comenzó a jugar con sus lápices de colores en un bago intento de calmar sus nervios.</p><p>── quisiera... Invitarte a comer esta tarde... ¿qué dices?</p><p>¿Este era un sueño? Porque Norte no quería despertar nunca más, la persona que le gusta lo invita a una cita, se pone demasiado nervioso y rojo y acepta de inmediato, Indonesia piensa que al menos será fácil que el menor sea su pareja para después dejarlo.</p><p>── Perfecto... Amm... saldremos después de irnos de esta reunión porqué no tienes teléfono  ── con eso se dirigió a los demás asiáticos los cuales esperaban respuesta de lo que hizo, sonrió confiado contándoles ── lamentablemente tengo que ver su cara tonta en la tarde, pero todo valdrá por el dinero.</p><p>Sur sonríe y asiente, que buen reto le colocó a su amigo; ahora debía esperar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño norcoreano esperaba sentado en un escalón de los cientos que llevaban al edificio de la ONU, el menor estaba emocionado para tener la supuesta cita con su amor platónico, mientras Indonesia hablaba con Sur sobre que ya logró que Norte  saliera con él a la primera. En esto el surcoreano se ríe:</p><p>── ¡ja! sabía que era un estorbo pero no un fácil ¿quién lo diría? ── se ríe fuertemente viendo al menor esperar sentado visiblemente nervioso e inseguro ── anda, ve y llévatelo ¿sí? Quiero ver que pasa, será para risas.</p><p>El indonesio se rio levemente por eso viendo al menor desde la distancia, se veía inquieto, tal vez demasiado emocionado para que llegara ¿Y si lo dejaba esperando? Nah, así tendría que estar atado a él más tiempo, ya era suficiente el castigo del mes, el indonesio suspira despidiéndose de su amigo surcoreano para ir con el menor. A regañadientes le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atencion, cosa que funcionó.</p><p>── Pen... Pensé que no vendrías... ── susurró el menor jugando con sus dedos.</p><p>"Créeme, preferiría no venir" pensó el mayor viendo incómodo y molesto a la vez, el menor lo vio algo nervioso no sabiendo que hacer, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él, Indonesia al ver lo patético del "actuar falso" del norcoreano decide hablar:</p><p>── Bueno... ¿ya vamos a ir a comer? Tengo bastante hambre y se hace tarde ── mencionó el mayor a lo que Norte asintió, en el camino el menor se apegaba mucho al contrario, se sentía muy bien estar cerca de su amado y sentir, por lo menos, una especie de calor genuino.</p><p>"Se siente bien caminar al lado de alguien..." pensó Norte con una sonrisa.</p><p>[I]</p><p>En la tarde Indonesia y Corea del norte estaban sentados uno frente a otro pensando en qué ordenar, el menor no tenía mucho dinero e Indonesia  le había dejado claro algo "cada quien en su comida", esta era la primera cita del menor por lo consiguiente piensa que todas son así, ve la carta y ve algo barato, genial, al menos comerá algo, es solo una pequeña, bastante pequeña porción de ensalada con lechiga, tomate y cebolla, nada bueno pero que se ajustaba a su presupuesto.</p><p>Pronto el mesero llegó, un chico joven bastante desinteresado preguntando que van a querer.</p><p>Indonesia por su parte pidió algo extravagante pues su presupuesto se lo permitía, mientras Norte temblorosamente pidió la ensalada, parecía que el mesero se reía de él. "Chico pobre" le pareció oír, tembló levemente para después sacar cu cuaderno de momentos felices y de allí ilustra la caminata que tuvo al lado del indonesio, y que ambos van a comer juntos.  Todo en colores rosas y pintado para que fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.</p><p>── la comida estuvo risa ── mencionó en indonesio tras haber comido bastante carne, sacó su tarjeta de crédito para  pagar lo suyo, vio la ""miseria"" del menor y rió ── ¿que tal el tuyo? </p><p>El menor se apenó mientras sacaba su poco dinero para pagar, justo le alcanzaba ¿una ensalada 12 dólares? Suspiró y sonrió levemente al mayor.</p><p>── s... si,... estuvo... bueno ── le desagradaba el sabor, pero eso es todo lo que comería hoy-</p><p>── después salirmos ¿te parece?</p><p>Sí parecia un sueño</p><p>──Se... seguro...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño norcoreano  dibujaba en su diario con una pequeña sonrisa enamorada en su cuarto; dibujaba la cita que tuvo con su amor platónico, Indonesia, obviamente pintándolo todo en rosa, comiendo un gran banquete con muchos corazones, que a ambos les alcanzaba para pagar,  una cita del sueño. El menor sonrió en su burbuja de realidad cerrando el libro.</p><p>━━ Fue algo lindo, espero que salgamos otra vez ━━ sonrió levemente  guardando su cuaderno,  desesperado hacía bastantes alucinaciones para no ver la lamentable realidad ━━ comí demasiado, creo que no comeré más hoy...</p><p>Igual  ¿qué iba a comer sí su jefe tragaba como cerdo? No importaba, Norte tenía una sonrisa en su  rostro, regresó a su rincón abrazando sus delgadas piernas, aún hacía frío por ende llevaba lo máximo que podía de ropa, se sentía demasiado cansado, suspiró y se acurrucó en el frío suelo; su jefe estaría haciendo su trabajo, con una sonrisa piensa que hará lo mejor con su país.</p><p>Lástima que eso nunca sucederá.</p><p>Su jefe estaba a punto de sacrificar a todas las mascotas  de su clase alta, confiscar todos los perros del país sin dar razones, así  es su "buen manejo".</p><p>[I]</p><p>El indonesio con un cigarro contaba con una risa  orgullosa como fue la "cita" con ese "explosivo viviente"; el filipino prestaba atención y el malayo cocinaba mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa.</p><p>━━ Y lamentablemente tengo que salir con ese idiota otra vez, unque tal vez podré hacer que me compre cosas, yo no sé, lo podré usar para algo útil, tal vez, ni siquiera sé si tiene utilidad.</p><p>El filipino se ríe dejando su taza de té en la  mesa.</p><p>━━ ¿en serio? ¿qué te puede comprar ese pobretón? ━━ da una carcajada ━━ ¿tierra? ¿comunismo? O...</p><p>━━ Ya sé, le puede regalar un misil como regalo de aniversario ━━ añadió el malayo mientras apagaba la estufa, esto le dio risa a los dos contrarios.</p><p>━━ Tal vez, mmm unos misiles del misil viviente, eso sería justo. Digo, estar con él un mes y medio ¡no quiero un martirio!</p><p>Malasia les sirve la cena con una pequeña sonrisa preguntando más detalles: Indonesia le dice que es un pobretón que solo pudo pagar unas hojitas para comer, solo eso ¡lechuga pura! ¿hay algo más patético de eso?</p><p>━━ Je, bueno, al menos no se limitó a un sólo vaso de agua ━━ comentó el filipino comenzando a comer, Indonesia ve su comida y suspira, comenzando a comer con una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>[I I]</p><p>Norte miró a la ventana, era de noche, una noche fría y oscura, al menos le aterraba bastante la oscuridad, rápido buscó a su amigo confiable, sí, Norte tiene un amigo, y ese era un peluche de conejo de trapo bastante maltratado dividido de dos colores, blanco y un vino tinto oscuro.</p><p>Lo abrazó apegándolo a su pecho temblando triste, pronto comenzó a llover sobresaltando al menor, no le gustaba la lluvia y menos por la noche.</p><p>━━ Mora... ━━ así llamaba al conejo mientras se escondía en sus sábanas ━━ tengo miedo... ━━ se acostó aún abrazando a su peluche ━━ Mañana veo a Sur... Espero que no me ignore... Buenas noches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norte estaba con China haciendo unas tareas de este ¿por qué? Porque China se lo pidió "amablemente", tenía que limpiar la casa, organizar unos pocos papeles entre otras pocas cosas, Rusia estaba sentado con el chino mientras tomaba algo de té, el menor se veía algo cansado mientras limpiaba los pisos cosa que le preocupaba a Rusia.</p><p>━━ Oye... China... ¿No crees que Norte debe descansar un poco? ━━ le preguntó al asiático mayor que se veía serio vigilando que el norcoreano hiciera todos sus trabajos ━━ Miralo, está muy cansado y-</p><p>El chino, de repente dio una leve risa cuando Norte se fue, eso sorprendió al ruso, ya que nunca le había escuchado reír así.</p><p>━━ ¿Y ese milagro que te preocupas por él? ━━ Rusia quedó callado ━━ ¿en serio quieres cuidarlo ahora cuando lo ignores y finges que no existe? ━━ Rusia se sentía ml, pero el mayor continuó ━━ pero ¿ no crees que algo hipócrita que dices que tú y tus hermanos lo quieren cuando en frente de todos lo tratan como basura?</p><p>━━ Basta... ━━ susurró el ruso quedándose callado viendo su taza de té ya vacía.</p><p>━━ Norte, ven y  sírvenos algo de té ━━ sonríe estirando su taza de té a un cansado menor lleno de jabón y mojado.</p><p>[I]</p><p>Norte  salía con el indonesio, éste accedió tras unas súplicas del menor por querer algo de atención y cariño, Norte se veía muy feliz al lado del indonesio abrazando su brazo, Indonesia se tenía que aguantar las ganas de alejarlo de un golpe, le molestaba la presencia falsamente melosa según el indonesio, ¿qué dictador actúa así? Obviamente está fingiendo ¿no?</p><p>Ni siquiera tenía humos de salir, sin embargo debía aguantarse por el pequeño Norte y por esa maldita apuesta, suspira pues sólo faltaban cerca de 3 semanas.</p><p>━━ Indo, mira ━━ apuntó a unas palomas comiendo maiz en el suelo ━━ ¿podemos alimentarlas?</p><p>━━ ¿qué? No tonto, mejor vámonos a casa y quedemos allí, ni siquiera quería salir.</p><p>━━ pe... pero.. yo quería...</p><p>━━ deja esas malditas palomas y vámonos a casa idiota.</p><p>Norte se encogió de hombros pero asintió triste para seguir al mayor, tenía miedo de que lo dejara por desobedecer, él era la única persona que le expresaba amor o al menos eso pensaba el norcoreano.</p><p>━━ Sí cariño... lo-lo siento...</p><p>Con eso ambos se fueron a casa del indonesio en donde había tv de paga, internet, bastante luz, bastantes privilegios que el norcoreano no sabía, cuando Indonesia encendió la tele Norte se sorprendió por los canales que había.</p><p>━━ Norte, sé lindo y hazme algo de comer ¿sí?</p><p>Norte asintió con una leve sonrisa buscando la cocina para preparar algo para su amor, Indonesia sonrió, podría hacer que Norte fuera su esclavo.</p><p>━━ Que idiota es ese niño...</p><p>[II]</p><p>Rusia estaba en su casa abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba una foto de Norte pequeño, le lastimaba verlo como lo trataban pero no podía ayudarlo por su imagen pública.</p><p>━━ Lo siento Norte... </p><p>Tomó una botella de Vodka para tomar, quería emborracharse para olvidar sus penas, olvidar como trata al niño que creció con ellos después que fuera asesinado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>━━ Vamos Norte, aún faltan cerca de 3 horas de trabajo, esfuérzate ━━ habló el chino viendo como un cansado Norte cargaba como podía unas cajas, ambos se ubicaban en una fábrica más en los extensos territorios del asiático mayor.</p><p>Norte había sido sometido a un horario de trabajo inhumado por parte del chino con apenas pocos descansos entre cada dos o tres horas de trabajo, esos descansos eran de unos cuatro minutos, sólo para tomar agua o comer algo muy rápido, esto desde hace unas semanas, apenas podía ver a su supuesto enamorado Indonesia que estaba muy distante con él.</p><p>━━ Pe-pero señor China... me-me duelen las-las piernas...</p><p>━━ Otra vez te duelen, mierda Norte, tu descanso fue hace 20 minutos, ya tomaste bastante agua, ahora trabaja ¿quieres? Yo soy quien le da la energía a tu pequeño país y la puedo quitar cuando se me antoje ━━ El menor bajó la mirada temeroso, China suspiró cruzando los brazos viendo indiferente al menor ━━ ahora ponte a trabajar, si lo haces mejor que ayer te daré un poco de dinero.</p><p>━━ sí-sí señor...</p><p>Con la cabeza baja obedeció, cargando con sus piernas temblorosas, debía obedecer por el bien de su pequeño país el cual su líder destruía y daba mala impresión que era transmitida a él. Al menos la esperanza de que la nación que le gusta le esté esperando en casa en el sofá, que esté allí para él.</p><p>Eso le formó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que le enojó al chino.</p><p>[I]</p><p>━━ ¿Y no lo vas a esperar en casa? ━━ preguntó el surcoreano al indonesio mientras mira su teléfono, Indonesia comía un chocolate que le había regalado Norte hace apenas un día.</p><p>━━ Ja, claro que no, interactuar con él ya es cansado ¿ahora esperarlo? ¿en serio me quieres castigar así? ━━ ríe con el chocolate en su mano, a Sur le llamó la atención esto preguntando "¿ese no es el chocolate que te dio él?" ━━ Ah si, me lo dio como regalo de parejas o no sé que tontería, sabe bastante meh, se nota que es de los baratos de ¿2 dólares?</p><p>Sur se vio burlón por ello lanzando comentarios sueltos de "ni siquiera puede dar un regalo de 5 dólares", ambos se reían de la situación económica del norcoreano, mientras seguían sentados en la cama del surcoreano.</p><p>Mientras el menor llegaba demasiado cansado a su casa, tembloroso y sin fuerzas para nada, sólo quería unos pequeños mimos de su pareja pero al abrir la puerta, nadie, todo estaba oscuro, suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, el clima estaba frío esos días, pequeñas gotas de lluvia se escucharon caer a través de la ventana, el menor se sentó en el sofá abrazando sus ya debiles piernas.</p><p>━━ De-debe estar ocupado... ━━ dijo en un pequeño intento de convencerse a si mismo de que Indonesia lo quiere como él lo quiere ━━ ten... tendrá mucho trabajo... no-no me debo quejar...</p><p>Escondió su cara entre sus piernas sollozando levemente, con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas como lo hacía a él, pensando cosas que le diría, obviamente con su imaginación de rosa.</p><p>"te quiero mucho Norte"</p><p>Lástima que nunca oiría eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El norcoreano sollozaba abrazando sus piernas, pronto esos sollozos se convirtió  en un llanto incontrolable ¿qué pasó? se preguntarán algunos, pues para resumir encontró a su hermano y al Indonesio besándose cuando él llegaba cansado de otra jornada explotadora esperando a ver al amor de su vida y terminó con esa desagradable sorpresa. Suerte que ellos no lo vieron y ni siquiera el Indonesio preguntó por él, no se preocupó de que supuestamente no llegase esa noche, simplemente hablaba por su teléfono mierda de él.</p><p>Norte se sentía destrozado emocionalmente, su supuesta pareja es demasiado cariñoso con su hermano y obviamente no lo era con él ¿a caso él no merece cariño? ¿merece el odio de todos por simplemente su dictador? Parece que sí, todos deben odiarlo cuando él es un pequeño niño  que solo busca  el amor que siempre se le es negado.</p><p>━━ ¿po-por  qué me-me odia...? ━━ susurró a sí mismo mientras intentaba no llorar más ━━ ¿no-no debí nacer...? ━━ las lágrimas aumentaban poco a poco imaginándose un mundo sin él, tras ese miedo de que todos estarían mejor sin su existencia corrió hasta su cuaderno de recuerdos falsos, lo abrió y empezó a ver los dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño.</p><p>Él feliz, todos felices, una vida perfecta, no quería reconocer que eso era falso, quería seguir manteniéndolo como verdad a pesar de que ya esa burbuja de mundo perfecto se estaba desvaneciendo.</p><p>Suspiró calmándose lentamente con una sonrisa con su mundo de fantasía ya reparándose y olvidando lentamente lo anterior y sonríe un poco acostándose en un rincón de ese lugar abrazando su libro.</p><p>"feliz, siempre feliz ¿por qué lloras? los niños no lloran, mejor sonrie"</p><p>[I]</p><p>Siete de la mañana, un buen día parece estar por comenzar hasta que el indonesio se le acerca.</p><p>━━ Rompemos.</p><p>Esa frase, esa frase dejó helado al pequeño norcoreano el cual miraba al contrario sin reaccionar, ya había pasado aquel plazo de tiempo de aquella estúpida apuesta e Indonesia se comenzaba a aburrir de la personalidad fingida del norcoreano, mientras Norte tiembla levemente negando.</p><p>━━ Bue-buena broma ca-cariño... Ya-Ya hasta la creí ━━ ríe levemente intentando no llorar ━━ va-vamos a... a desayunar ¿sí...?</p><p>━━ ¿qué no entiendes idiota? ━━ lo aparta ━━ ¡rompemos maldito idiota falso!</p><p>Tras esto el norcoreano tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico mientras comienza a sollozar, antes al menos se sentía levemente querido y ahora estaba completamente solo, suplicó a que no se fuera, pero igualmente se largó de allí, Norte se derrumbó en el suelo sollozando y comenzando a llorar, ya su burbuja se estaba rompiendo, esta vez no podía repararla.</p><p>Indonesia subió a un vehiculo para irse a su casa, por alguna razón se sentía algo mal por eso, ver al menor llorando y suplicando, pero se lo merecía ¿verdad? Se lo merece por idiota, eso cree, igualmente se va a poner a ir a lanzar bombas o algo así.</p><p>Mientras tanto el Norcoreano se quedó en su casa sollozando viendo una foto en un marco que le pidió bastante al indonesio que se la tomasen.</p><p>━━ ¿Que-Que hice mal...?</p><p>Sollozó abrazando aquella foto sollozando, sólo quería amor.<br/>Lastima que no lo tendrá.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ni siquiera llorar encerrado en su cuarto podía hacer el pequeño norcoreano por su rompimiento con su supuesta pareja, ni siquiera logró hacer algo por su tristeza, aunque su pequeño berrinche, como lo denominaba China es demasiado absurdo, conociendo más lo de la apuesta y mandó a trabajar al pequeño y triste Norte; una jornada explotadora ya tomaba su curso y mientras la jornada pasaba Norte en sus descansos sollozaba un poco por su pareja.</p><p>━━ In... Indo... ━━ sollozó abrazando sus delgadas y débiles piernas ya adoloridas por el trabajo en pésimas condiciones, una figura camina hasta su lado y lo ve, no puede evitar gruñir y darle un golpe en la cabeza ━━ A... Auch...</p><p>El menor alzó la mirada y ve quien es, China, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante, Norte se encogió de hombros y lo evitó con la mirada.</p><p>━━ Deja de llorar maldita sea ━━ se queja aún viendo al menor ━━ ¿no puedes simplemente poner tus absurdas emociones a un lado y trabajar? Mañana tenemos reunión y no has hecho no la mitad de tu trabajo Norte, si sigues así no le daré electricidad a tu pequeño e inútil trasero.</p><p>━━ Lo-lo siento señor China...</p><p>━━ Sí, sí, deja de llorar tanto, sirve para algo y apresúrate, probablemente te dé horas extras.</p><p>El terror del menor, horas extras, esas horas alcanzaban hasta la madrugada y eso sin exagerar, eran horas realmente duras, tembló y asintió rápido para levantarse y regresar a su trabajo. Esa noche al menos quería llorar en su cuarto completamente sólo y sin comer.</p><p>[I]<br/>[I]</p><p>Es temprano para  la reunión,  Norte sólo miraba su libro de recuerdos rosados y falsos, no había muchos países allí cosa que daba un aire de soledad masivo que el menor nunca había sentido, o bueno, nunca había querido sentir, casi jura que pequeñas lágrimas se escapan por sus cansados ojos pues en la noche no había logrado dormir, recuperar sueños; sólo estaba allí por obligación porque si no lloraría en su solitario y casi vacío cuarto.</p><p>¿Había sido su apariencia que a aullentó al indonesio? ¿Fue su poca capacidad económica? Sí, algo debió ser que era su culpa, siempre era su culpa. Su cerebro no aceptaba que Indonesia no quería estar con él.</p><p>En unos pocos minutos Rusia llegó y vio al pequeño norcoreano así, quería  acercarse y preguntarle que pasó pero allí estaban varias naciones y su imagen caería así que sólo pasó de largo con dolor de verlo así, el ruso sólo escuchó al filipino decir ━ ¿y cómo te fue con la apuesta? ━ La apuesta... Cierto, ayer terminaba el mes y medio.</p><p>━━ Pues  aburrido a decir verdad, sólo que en una noche me emborraché y creo que besé a Sur, pero nada fuera de lo común ━━ contestó el indonesio  girando la mirada con una  leve culpa.</p><p>━━ Bueno, al menos te libraste  de esa bomba.</p><p>━━ sí, mejor así.</p><p>¿Por qué Indonesia se sentía mal? Dio un vistazo al triste menor observando aquel libro, de seguro actúa así para que está con la guardia baja y así atacarlo, sí; no debía sentirse culpable, de verlo llorar.<br/>¿Cierto?</p><p>En unos pocos minutos llegó ONU junto a otros países, de allí se inició la reunión como normalmente sería, sin embargo Rusia no dejaba  de ver al pobre Norcorea que sólo dibujaba con color negro en su pequeño "diario".</p><p>"No soy bueno para nadie :C"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado varios días y el menor seguía sumergido en una gran  pena por el rompimiento con Indonesia, lo amaba mucho y le resultó muy mal incluso hasta ese día, pero ahora estaba limpiando la casa del ruso por órdenes del chino, esa casa era grande y ya se había cansado de limpiar, no llevaba la mitad y para colmo Chin lo estaba vigilando constantemente junto con el ruso en algunas ocasiones el cual sólo miraba hacia otro lado.</p><p>China vertió su todo su té en el piso.</p><p> ━━Te falta aquí ━━ el menor con una mirada cansada asiente y limpia nuevamente en ese lugar, Rusia se ve levemente molesto.</p><p>En el momento que se fue el pequeño Norcoreano Rusia lo ve aún más enojado.</p><p>━━ ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? Ya es suficiente que limpie mi casa ¿no puedes dejar de tratarlo de esa manera?</p><p>━━ ¿y tú  vas a seguir defendiendolo cuando él no esté en vez de frente de él? ¿O siquiera a invitarlo a alguna vez a tus eventos? Ah, cierto, naciones importantes están allí, no puedes ━━ Rusia quedó callado y miró a otro lado, molesto ━━ No seas así Rusia, mira el lado positivo ¿quieres? Te puedo  dejar a Norte como sirvienta, no tiene nada más que hacer de todas maneras.</p><p>Rusia quedó callado y negó, China sonrió, amaba dejar al ruso  sin poder defenderse con el tema del norcoreano, además una duda le surgió ¿por qué defenderlo tanto? Simplemente cuando ya no funcionara podría buscar otro país pobre y totalmente dependiente.</p><p>[I]</p><p>CIA había tenido una pelea con su pareja, FBI, necesitaba desquitarse con algo, tras caminar un poco encontró al pequeño Norcoreano dibujando  y sonrió acercandose a él pero se detuvo para pensar un poco ¿Y si en vez de querer golpearlo hacía algo más inteligente? Su relación era muy... suave  y a FBI no quería tener tacto con él.</p><p>Pero ¿y si usaba al menor para eso?</p><p>━━ ¿Mh? ━━ el menor volteó y se sobresaltó al ver a CIA con una sornisa detrás de él.</p><p>━━ Norcorea ¿no?  ━━ el pequeño asintió ━━ Oh bien, que bueno que te encontré.</p><p> Se sentó al lado del menor cosa que dejó a este confundido y nervioso, volvió a dibujar sus cosas, no era el mejor pero algo era algo y eso le hacía feliz. CIA  dio un vistazo al trabajo del menor y soltó un comentario algo hiriente para este.</p><p>━━ Bueno, eres algo bueno considerando que eres tú.</p><p>Norte encogió los hombros; CIA volteó los ojos levemente irritado y suspiró.</p><p>━━ ya ya lo siento</p><p>¿Un lo siento? El menor no había escuchado eso desde hace mucho, se sentía importante, ni China o su hermano o alguien le había dicho eso.</p><p>Su mirada cambió de triste a feliz cosa que el mayor notó ━ ¿en serio es tan fácil? No tal vez me lo pueda coger ahora ━ </p><p>━━ ¿quieres venir a mi casa?</p><p>El menor con emoción asintió, ahora se sentía un rey con sólo pocas palabras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El menor despertaba en una cama cómoda y algo grande, no recordaba mucho pero al ver la habitación recordó todo; CIA lo invitó a su casa, le dio un líquido raro el cual llamaba vino y un poco de Vodka junto a unas pequeñas pastillas rosadas, de allí se puso mal, lo llevó a la cama e hicieron "cosas de adultos".</p><p>Le dolía mucho la cintura para abajo, se movió levemente y sollozó por el dolor, CIA le había entrado esa cosa que ni recuerda que sacó un líquido blanco.</p><p>━━ Duele... ━━ susurró el menor sobando un poco su espalda baja, de un momento a otro llegó CIA vestido y con unos trapos en su mano, lo miró sin interés y sólo le tiró en la cara ━━ ¡a-ah!</p><p>━━ No grites ━━ demandó  con tono seco, cosa que extrañó al menor, ayer le hablaba tan dulce, tan lindo ━━ como ya despertaste vístete  y vete.</p><p>Norte tragó duro; ahora le trataba como hacía todos los demás.</p><p>━━ Pe... pero... Me-Me...</p><p>━━ Vístete y vete ¿qué parte no entiendes?</p><p>El menor bajó la mirada tembloroso, tal vez sólo estaba de mal humor, eso, entonces el menor con dolor en su parte trasera y lentamente se vistió, su cuerpo tenía mordidas del mayor, no le dolían pero se sentían raras, una vez ya vestido salió de la muy bonita residencia del mayor.</p><p>Ahora tendría que ir a su respectiva residencia que quedaba muy lejos.</p><p>[I]<br/>[I]</p><p>Trabaja nuevamente en la fábrica de China pero a diferencia de las demás veces tenía una pequeña sornisita, cosa que no le importaba al chino pero tenía curiosidad del porqué su felicidad.</p><p>Pero al menos  es eficiente en su trabajo y eso era lo que le importaba.<br/>Eso y que se muriera, al menos no cuando le es útil.</p><p>Norte vio que le faltaba poco para termina su jornada, eso le encantaba, esperó unos segundos y por fin terminó. Antes de irse se despidió de China formalmente para irse a su casa.</p><p>¿Que pasó para que estuviera feliz? CIA le dio un regalo, un teléfono algo viejo y desgastado pero que aún servía, CIA ya lo quería desechar y se lo dio al menor antes de irse a trabajar con China, Norte le descargó juegos que se veían interesantes y estaba emocionado por jugarlos.</p><p>En su país no tenía buen internet y el poco que tenía solo su jefe o soldados de alto rango lo utilizaban. Así que al llegar a su casa tomó ese telefono ya viejo y feo, sonrió viendo todas las opciones que nunca vio.</p><p>━━ CIA es el mejor por darme esto... ━━ comenta sonriendo.</p><p>Era su primer regalo.<br/>Se sentía bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su pequeño estómago ruge por el hambre, no había comido en ese día, no tenía comida en su casa y tampoco dinero para comprar, no podía pedirle a su dictador dinero o comida pues lo enviaría a trabajar, Norte suspira tomando su cuaderno de recuerdos falsos o mejor dicho, de recuerdos rosas, lo abrió con una sonrisa para distraerse de su hambre.</p><p>Vio muchas imágenes dibujadas por él con ternura imaginando aquellas escenas. Primero eran él y Sur jugando cuando sus jefes hablaban, otro dibujo o como Norte lo llamaba, recuerdo, era de Rusia con él, en la nueve, jugando nuevamente, a Norte le trae nostalgia de cuando los hijos de URSS y él jugaban en la nieve de niños.</p><p>━━ Que bueno que seguimos siendo amigos ━━ una parte de él quería llorar ━━ a veces me invita a jugar igual ━━ no, sólo se encerraba en su cuarto con muchos abrigos para mantenerse lo más caliente posible mientras  dibujaba con una sonrisa  mientras tiembla de frío.</p><p>Otras páginas pasó con una sonrisa, ese pequeño libro era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo, algunas páginas estaban arrancadas, esas eran de su relación con Indonesia, las arrancó mientras lloraba, después vinieron más dibujos, de él y CIA, Norte se sentía muy bien al lado de CIA, más cuando esté lo invitaba a su casa y lo trataba muy bien según él, le daba comida, aunque estaba algo fría; Le daba agua y por último esas bebidas con pastillas rosas para despertar al otro día en su cama.</p><p>━━ CIA me trata demasiado bien, si él sigue así me voy a sonrojar mucho y a quererlo demasiado.</p><p>Sonrió cerrando su libro de recuerdos rosas para guardarlo, el menor bostezó, debía dormir para no pensar en comer y eso hizo, fue a su cama y se cubrió con su manta abrazando una almohada para caer dormido.</p><p>[I]<br/>[I]</p><p>CIA había arreglado las cosas con FBI, eso quiere decir que ya no necesita a Norte para desquitarse de manera sexual, eso le hacía feliz porque se arrepiente de tocarlo y de eyacular en él, pero era lo único que hay, más barato que una prostituta, dejaba que le hiciera lo que sea y es demasiado dócil cuando está borracho.</p><p>Tal vez seguir con él sólo pro sexo no sea tan mala idea; sonrió ante eso.</p><p>FBI vio con atención que se iba a ir.</p><p>━━ amor ¿a donde vas?</p><p>━━ eh... quiero dar una vuelta, tal vez me quede a tomar, ya sabes, es fin de semana ━━ le besó la mejilla para ir hacia la puerta otra vez.</p><p>━━ Está bien, diviertete.</p><p>━━ Gracias amor.</p><p>Tras salir de la casa y caminar varios metros sacó su celular para llamar a Norte.</p><p>━━ Oye, ven al motel que te dije la otra vez.</p><p>━━ es... está bien CIA.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norte estaba feliz de estar al lado de su hermano Sur, aunque fuese una reunión por parte de sus jefes sobre la posible unificación y dejar las pruebas; Norte estaba sentado al lado de su hermano dibujando en un pequeño cuaderno que siempre trae con él, son bocétos rápidos que le entretienen. Sur miró sin interés al contrario esperando que todo acabase, la reunión se había extendido más de lo debido y no quería estar con su malvado hermano que se hacía pasar por inocente.</p><p>Pronto su jefe les invita a comer, cosa que aceptan, Norte sonrie viendo a Sur para intentar tomarle de la mano e ir a comer junto a sus jefes, pero este lo aparta para caminar hasta otra sala.</p><p>━━ Sur... ━━ susurró algo triste viendo a su hermano alejarse, tomó sus cosas para seguirlo a comer.</p><p>Se sienta a su lado recibiendo un plato con un Ttok bastante delicioso, el menor no había comido ese dulce desde hace 2 años y comerlo con su hermano, volteó su mirada con emoción hacia el ya mencionado; Sur sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con una expresión seria con toques de enojo para después ignorarle.</p><p>El menor algo incómodo intentó sacar algo de platica con su hermano mayor, hablar del tiempo, de como ha sido su día ayer, entre otras cosas, pero Sur o lo ignoraba o sólo hacía ruidos de molestia para que se callara. El menor desanimado encogió sus hombros para terminar el dulce.</p><p>━━ Hermano...</p><p>Sur lo calló para seguir comiendo, Norte no tuvo más apetito.</p><p>[I]<br/>[I]</p><p>CIA no le había contestado los mensajes desde hace días, esto hacía que el menor se sintiera triste pensando que lo abandonó, su último contacto fue cuando se encontraron en el motel pro demanda del mayor para tener sexo.</p><p>━━ ¿está trabajando...? Pero no tendría que demorar tanto... Ni siquiera me deja en visto...</p><p>Se preocupó y se acostó en el suelo abrazando su almohada, mañana trabajaría en la casa de China para asearla. Al menos esperaba dormir bien ese día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norte vio la hora terminando de trabajar en la fabrica de China, aún esperaba una llamada de este o que al menos viera los mensajes que le envía, muchos pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza si se aburrió de él o algo así; Y la parte dolorosa es que es verdad. A CIA le aburría Norte porque él quería ser cariñoso ¿no ve que sólo lo quiere para tener sexo y ya? </p><p>Mejor así, al menos se quitó una piedra en el zapato, luego este confunde las cosas y todo lo que él quiere se va a ir; sonríe viendo a FBI dormir a su lado, acaricia su cabeza mientras bloquea el número de Norte para que no moleste, por otro lado, Norte llegaba a casa para seguir llamándolo ya temblando, no le había hablado desde el ultimo encuentro.</p><p>De pronto se sobresaltó, ya no lo podía llamar más,  decía que estaba bloqueado o algo.</p><p>━━ Debe... Debe ser un error... CIA-CIA nunca haría eso...¿por qué no me permitiría llamarlo...? ━━ Intentó enviar mensajes, nada ━━ ... Debe... debe estar ocupado... Sí...</p><p>Arrinconó su presencia en una esquina de su deteriorado cuarto, quería ver a CIA, hablar con él, tal vez cambió de número, intenta hallar explicaciones.</p><p>[I]<br/>[I]</p><p>Salía de la reunión con su estómago vacío, no tenía comida desde hace dos días, China lo castigó así pues decía que no trabajaba lo suficientemente fuerte, él hacía lo que podía con su pequeño cuerpo. Su día parecía gris, pero vio una luz, a CIA, a su amor, se acercó a él en silencio, se detuvo al verlo salir con FBI tomados de las manos.</p><p>Tragó duro, los siguió para confirmar sus sospechas, y eran verdad, se dieron un beso y los perdió de vista por temblar con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.</p><p>━━ CIA... ━━ caminó a paso lento devolviéndose por su camino cabizbajo, otra vez eso,  su segunda "pareja"  sale con alguien más, eso quiere decir que le terminó, con razón lo bloqueó ━━ ¿por qué...?</p><p>Adentró a su casa, intentaría borrar eso como hizo con Indonesia, se derrumbó en una esquina y tomó su pequeño cuadernillo de recuerdos felices para arrancar a los de CIA, de fondo como musica se escuchaban sus sollozos, terminada la tarea vio todo el papel regado en el piso, eran pocos recuerdos felices con CIA.</p><p>Ignorando el desastre, le dio la espalda y siguió viendo sus recuerdos.</p><p>━━ fue muy lindo de parte de Sur invitarme a comer ese día... no comí, pero me gusta verlo comer, se ve feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otra reunión, Norte camina con una leve sonrisa, nuevamente su mecanismo de defensa había actuado para olvidar a CIA, incluso piensa que el teléfono fue un lindo detalle de China para que se comunicará con el mundo exterior, Indonesia lo mira de lejos, tiene una batalla interna si intentar hablarle o no pues, lo hizo llorar y se veía tan real.<br/>Unas palabras débiles fueron expulsadas de su boca al verlo pasar «Ah... No...Norte...»<br/>Su orgullo no quería disculparse con un dictador que encerraba a su gente, después de todo, es igual a su jefe ¿No es así? Un ser asqueroso y mentiroso queriendo acabar con todo.</p><p>Pero Norte no escuchó esos susurros, y si lo hizo lo ignoro completamente, para sentarse con una pequeña sonrisa en el lugar que le corresponde y dibujar como es costumbre.<br/>Indonesia no se le quiere acercar, solo lo mira desde lejos antes de sus amigos llegasen a sentarse con él.</p><p>━━ Indo ¿Quieres salir está noche?</p><p>━━ Ah... Seguro chicos.</p><p>Estaba pensativo.<br/>¿Era algo malo sentir pena por una mierda como Norte? ¿Si quiera lo es? Su cabeza es algo revuelta con ideas contradictorias.</p><p>Pronto ONU llegó, Norte sonríe un poco para continuar dibujando, Sur le veía un poco y después lo ignoró.</p><p>[I]<br/>[I]</p><p>Indonesia veía desde lejos al norcoreano dibujando, ni siquiera tenía algo para comer a su lado, sólo unos libros y colores,  se levantó de la mesa de sus amigos con una excusa de ir al baño, la mesa del norcoreano quedaba cerca de él, aprovechando  dio una ojeada al cuaderno del menor, en su tiempo de ""pareja"" no lo dejaba ver.</p><p>Eran dibujos parecidos que haría un niño pequeño, del mismo Norcoreano comiendo con su hermano, Sur estaba comiendo con los demás asiáticos, rápido entró al baño encerrandose allí.</p><p>━━ Parece un niño... pero... ¿que no era un dictador asqueroso? ━━ suspiró recostándose en la pared ━━ esto es muy confuso.</p><p>En poco tiempo salió, sus amigos hablaban de algo que harían en la salida:</p><p>━━ ¿Y si robamos ese libro? ━━ apuntó al norcoreano ━━ será divertido y lo podremos quemar.</p><p>Indonesia se veía inseguro.</p><p>━━ No.. no creo que sea buena idea...</p><p>━━ vamos indo, es sólo un libro ¿que puede tener de malo, serán sus planes para lanzarnos bombas o algo así?</p><p>Pronto un pequeño recuerdo viene a la cabeza de este, cuando estaba en ese reto estúpido.</p><p>...</p><p>━━ ¿por qué siempre guardas ese estúpido libro?</p><p>Tomaba un refresco mientras Norte limpiaba unas cosas.</p><p>━━ es lo más improtante para mí y espero nunca perderlo.</p><p>...</p><p>Ahora se sentía mal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>